1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an adiabatic compressed air energy storage for an automotive vehicle to effectively transform and store available but wasted energy from the automotive vehicle being driven or external energy source into electric power for easy use in the automotive vehicle, and an energy storage method using the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
The efficiency of energy use in an automotive vehicle being in operation is roughly 30%, and remaining 65˜70% is expelled from the vehicle while a little amount of exhaust heat may be used as heat energy.
An electric power car being recently spread is driven by receiving electric power from external source (Plug-in), and a hybrid car generates power by using effective power drawn from shafts depending on operation condition and stores the power into battery.
Recently, we are seeing rapid changes in our life styles developed based on smart technologies. Particularly, electric power demands for various smart mobile devices inside an automotive vehicles running or parked will be dramatically increased. In the conventional or existing automotive vehicle, when its engine is not in operation (off) while being parked or stopped, electric power supply from the automotive vehicle could not be expected because of discharge of battery power. Therefore, it is highly requested for the functions of new automotive vehicles enable to meet the increased demand of electric power supply in automotive vehicles.